powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cobra Strikes
The Cobra Strikes is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It is the finale of the Cobra arc, which features the temporary destruction of Diabolico, as well as the first appearance of the Lightspeed Solarzord and the Rangers' Battle Boosters and begins the introduction of Impus's adult form in the next episode. Synopsis Diabolico brings back his three generals merged as one monster, Troika, which the Rangers destroy with their new Battle Boosters. Diabolico then goes down himself and battles the Rangers, taking down the Supertrain Megazord. Ryan finds the cobra tattoo's power source, a cobra monster from the tomb, and destroys it, lifting the curse. He joins the Rangers and helps them defeat Diabolico with a new Zord combination - the Lightspeed Solarzord. Plot At the Aquabase, Ms. Fairweather checks on Ryan’s tattoo, but there’s nothing she can do to remove it. The only good way to treat it is if Ryan doesn’t morph. In the city, the clouds darken, causing the alarm to go off as all the Rangers, except Ryan, go off to check on it. The five Rangers are confronted by Diabolico, and although they try fighting him, he’s too strong for them. After taunting them, Diabolico takes the three crystals from the destroyed Demon trio and uses their essence to create Troika, saying that their combined power makes them unstoppable. Indeed, Troika proves this by hurting the Rangers as a helpless Ryan watches from his room. The Rangers try to use the V-Lancer’s Spectra Blast, but Troika dodges the attack and fires back, forcing a retreat. When the Rangers return, Captain Mitchell checks on them, but they are not sure how they can defeat Troika if they couldn’t lay a scratch on him. Although Ryan expresses concern towards Dana, she’s more worried about him thanks to the cobra tattoo. Tired of feeling worthless, Ryan decides to take the curse out himself and leaves the Aquabase. In the Demon World, Diabolico tells Queen Bansheera that the Ranger’s demise is near, but the latter warns him that this is his last chance. Meanwhile, the Rangers continue to vent their problems about Troika, only for Captain Mitchell to ask Ms. Fairweather if the brand-new Battle Boosters could be the answer. She said they could be, but she needs to complete them first, and they’re experimental. Then, Dana tells them that Ryan is missing, but before anything could be done, an announcement of Troika’s return is said. Mitchell tells Fairweather to get the Battle Boosters completed, while the Rangers go out to deal the monster, who is firing at civilians. While the Rangers face off against Troika, they’re still unable to best him. Fortunately, Ms. Fairweather completes the Battle Boosters and the Rangers summon them onto their wrists through the Rescue Morphers. With them, the Rangers physical powers are increased as they finally deal damage to Troika, before destroying him with the Booster Beat. However, Diabolico refuses to give up, and grows giant sized to take on the Rangers himself. The Rangers summon the Supertrain Megazord to take him down, but Diabolico walks through their Gatling blasters and knocks them down to the ground. Despite the Rangers best efforts, Diabolico blasts though the Megazord, leaving a huge hole in the chest. Seeing this, Captain Mitchell sends the Rangers the Rescue Zords, and they form the Lightspeed Megazord. Meanwhile, Ryan arrives to the dessert where the Cobra temple is, hoping to destroy the connection and the curse. When he enters, Ryan challenges the cobra statue to destroy him face to face, and it manifests itself into a monster. Ryan struggles against the cobra unmorphed, but decides to risk it by morphing again. Although Ryan goes through the battle better, its still not enough as the cobra knocks him down, and he demorphs as the final leg of the curse takes effect. However, Ryan takes his Titanium Axe and throws at a pillar, collapsing on the cobra and killing him. With the cobra destroyed, the tattoo, along with the curse, is gone. Back in Mariner Bay, the Rangers still struggle against Diabolico even with the Lightspeed Megazord, and the latter boasts how invincible he is. Suddenly, Ryan appears in the Max Solarzord and firing at Diabolico, before reassuring both Mitchell and Dana that the curse is gone. With Ryan back, Ms. Fairweather tells the Rangers to combine the two Megazords with the Battle Boosters, forming the Lightspeed Solarzord. The new Megazord is fast and able to draft around Diabolico, but still not enough to put him down for good. Diabolico fires a power blast against the Lightspeed Solarzord, but the latter absorbs the blast through its solar panels. Fully charged, the Rangers activate the Megazord’s weapon systems and fire all at Diabolico, finally destroying him. Before exploding, Diabolico warns the Rangers that Queen Bansheera will avenge his death. Loki and Vypra sense Diabolico’s death, but before they can mourn him, they notice that his Star Power has entered Impus. At the Aquabase, everybody celebrates the death of Diabolico, thinking that this is the end of their battle against the Demons. However, the alarm goes off, and the Rangers go out to see what’s happening as a cocoon forms around Impus and he leaves the Demon World. As a dark cloud forms above the city, the Rangers see a figure come out that Ryan recognizes as Queen Bansheera. Bansheera says that her son Impus will succeed where Diabolico failed, and shows the Rangers the cocoon floating in the air. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) **Ryuichiro Nishioka as Carter Grayson (Sentai Footage) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Brianne Siddall as Impus (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Troika (voice) *Richard Cansino as Cobra Incarnate (voice) VHS/DVD releases * The Cobra Strikes was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Titanium Ranger Curse of the Cobra. The scene of Ms. Fairweather talking to Ryan in the infirmary was cut out. Notes *Diabolico is destroyed, but will return in "As Time Runs Out". *Debut of the Lightspeed Solarzord. *Impus will become Olympius in the next episode. *The Cobra Incarnate is a recolored Snizzard, with the apple on its head removed and a cobra-like hood added. *Ryan's cobra curse is broken in this episode and he will have no further trouble while morphed in the future. *This marks the first time a Ranger is still able to access his or her weapon after demorphing. *The original "Next Time on Power Rangers" promo at the end is not included on the Shout Factory DVD set and is replaced with one showing scenes from the next three episodes rather than just the next one. Errors *Joel remarked after the initial battle with Troika that the Unilaser had bounced off him, something that wasn't seen to happen on-screen. *Matoi Tatsumi's eyes instead of the visor are seen when Carter enters Pyro Rescue 1. See Also (fight footage) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode